Letras:Part Of Me
Part of me won’t go away Everyday reminded how much I hate it Weighted against the consequences Can’t live without it, so it’s senseless Want to cut it out of my soul And just live with a gaping hole Take control of my life and wash out all the burnt taste I made the problems in the first place Hang my head low ‘cause it’s part of me You hardly see right next to the heart of me Hurting me, the routine scar New cuts cover where the old ones are And now I’m sick of this I can’t stand the sandpaper thoughts That grate on my sanity I’d rather not even be Than the man that’s staring in the mirror through me Cut myself free Willingly stop just what’s killing me Cut myself free Willingly stop just what’s killing me Cut myself free Willingly stop just what’s killing me Cut myself free Willingly stop just what’s killing me I feel it everyday I feel I’m in my way I feel it swell up inside Swell up inside Swallowing me (Freedom can be frightening if you’ve never felt it) Once it’s been dealt with You feel like you’ve been touched by something angelic And then melted down into a pool of peace Cease to be the animal you used to be Remove the broken parts you know were wrong And feel the calm when the problem’s all gone And then you start to see Another piece of yourself that you can’t let be Memories of the last fight to free yourself Take it to the depths at the bottom of the well And now you know that you can choose to lose The part in your heart where your inside’s bruised You can live if you’re willing to put a stop To just what’s killing you Cut myself free Willingly stop just what’s killing me Cut myself free Willingly stop just what’s killing me Cut myself free Willingly stop just what’s killing me Cut myself free Willingly stop just what’s killing me I feel it everyday I feel I’m in my way I feel it swell up inside Swell up inside Swallowing me Alive in me inside of me A part of me that screams thoughts away silently Alive in me inside of me A part of me that screams thoughts away silently (This part of me won’t go away) Alive in me inside of me A part of me that screams thoughts away silently (Part of me won’t go away) Everywhere I look around I see how everything bothered me Every time I see myself There’s always something wrong with me Everywhere I look around I see how everything bothered me Every time I see myself There’s always something wrong with me I feel it everyday I feel I’ve made my way I feel it swell up inside Swell up inside Swallowing me I feel it everyday I feel I’m in my way I feel it swell up inside Swell up inside Swallowing me I feel it swell up inside Swell up inside Swallowing me I feel it swell up inside Swell up inside Swallowing me Ver Tambem Hybrid Theory EP Letras Category:Letras